PJ Masks
PJ Masks is a French animated preschool television series produced by Entertainment One, Frog Box, andTeamTO. The show is based on the Les Pyjamasques book series from French author Romuald Racioppo Plot The series revolves around three kids who lead relatively normal lives by day, where they are neighbors, classmates and friends. At night, however, they activate their bracelets, which link into their pajamas, turning them into their alternate identities: The PJ Masks. After their costumes appear, they all turn into energy beams which rapidly fly toward their superhero base, which they call HQ (short for headquarters). They begin in the middle blue level belonging to Catboy where they view the PJ Picture Player and may travel up to Owlette's red level if they need to access the Owl-Glider or down to Gekko's green level if they need to access the Gekko-Mobile. Together, they go on adventures, stop crimes, defeat villains, solve mysteries, and learn valuable lessons. Each exhibits a variety of super powers while in costume, and apparently lack their powers when not in costume Characters and Background Characters * Connor/Catboy (voiced by Jacob Ewaniuk) is a blue-eyed boy with brown hair. When he transforms he wears a blue costume with cat ears and a thin feline tail. He is the leader of the group. He has super-hearing using Cat Ears, can leap high and far using Super Cat Jump, and sprints fast using Super Cat Speed, or just Super Speed. His vehicle is the Cat Car, located in the middle segment of the Masks' tower. His bedroom is on the second floor of a blue-roofed blue-doored house next to * Amaya/Owlette (voiced by Addison Holley) is a red-eyed girl with brown hair who wears glasses and is able to do a handspring. When she transforms she wears a red costume with cape that can solidify into wings. She is able to see in the dark using Owl Eyes (or Super Owl Eyes) and fly by using Super Owl Wings, which she can also use to launch gusts of air to send opponents flying backward, which she calls her Owl Wing Wind. Her vehicle is the Owl-Glider, housed in her top segment of the PJ Masks' tower. Her bedroom is on the third of a red-roofed red-doored home with a walled-in yard between Connor and Greg's houses. * Greg/Gekko (voiced by Kyle Harrison Breitkopf) is a green-eyed blonde-haired boy who is able to do the side splits. He is the youngest member of the Masks. When he transforms he wears a green costume with a thick reptilian tail, fins on top of his head, and suction cups on his hands. He can use Super Gekko Camouflage to change colors and blend in with his surroundings, Super Gekko Muscles (aka Super Muscles) to lift heavy things, Super Lizard Grip to climb walls or anchor himself to stop vehicles, and Super Lizard Water Run to walk on water. He has exhibited enough strength to lift Romeo's giant mobile laboratory off the ground to overhead. His segment is the bottom level of the tower which stores the Gekko-Mobile, a submersible vehicle which can travel underwater and also via land on tank treads which is slower than the Cat-Car. It has abilities similar to him, with a "Gekko-Mobile Camouflage" letting it blend in with surroundings, and its treads can adhere to walls, allowing it to drive up the side of villains and go across roof-tops. His bedroom is on the second floor of a green-roofed green-doored house next to Amaya's. Nighttime Villains * Romeo (voiced by Alex Thorne) is an inventor who comes up with a variety of devices from his mobile laboratory. His favorite inventions (as said in "Owlette's New Move") are his Robot, his La-Boggin, and his Track-A-Whacker. * Luna Girl (voiced by Brianna Daguanno) flies on a device called the Luna Board and can telekinetically control things around her using her Luna Magnet device. This once included a giant Moon-Ball, which could steal objects and swallow her enemies. She once helped the PJ Masks stop Romeo from shooting the moon in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem". * Night Ninja (voiced by Trek Buccino) controls a bunch of minions called the Ninjalinos. He once teamed up with Romeo to shrink the PJ Masks in "Catboy and the Shrinker". Other characters * Cameron (voiced by Tristan Samuel) is a boy in the same class as PJ Masks when they attend school during the day as civilians. He once scared Amaya with a T-Rex cutout the same way Connor did earlier in "Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble", but Connor learned his lesson and tells Cameron not to do it. Season 1 (2015–16) Category:Shows Category:Shows for kids 4 and over as said on CSM Category:Super Heros